


Unexpected

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis arrives at Harry's house for date night and is met with something she doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431).
> 
> An anon at my tumblr prompted me with:
>
>> "Louis catches Harry masturbating? Established relationship, like Louis went over to Harry's house expecting a movie and maybe a bit making out and whoa her girlfriends masturbating and she wants a piece of that so she helps finish her off."
> 
> I hope you like it, bb! ♥ 

The car putters to a stop at the kerb just before Louis kills the engine. Her little old rust bucket, but oh-so-lovable car breathes a sigh of relief as she parks just outside of Harry’s place. She quickly checks her reflection in the rear view mirror, making sure that her light lip gloss hadn’t somehow managed to wipe off completely, or worse, get smudged, in the five minutes it took her to drive from her house to Harry’s.

Satisfied, Louis grabs her things and gets out. She has to shut the door with a bit of a slam but it gets the job done. She locks it and pats the bonnet twice in succession, silently letting the car know that it can rest now. She makes her way up to the front door step and knocks on the door with the little cat tail door knocker. She always prefers to use that over the doorbell, if only because it’s cuter. 

She rocks on the balls of her feet, waiting for someone to answer, when, a few moments later, the door swings open and reveals Harry’s almost step-dad, Robin. He gives Louis a warm smile and lets her in. She gives him a quick hug before she shrugs out of her coat, popping it away in the cupboard with the others.

“Date night with H?” he asks, gesturing towards the plastic bag of DVDs that Louis has in her hand.

“Yup,” Louis says, popping the ‘p’. “You too?” 

He nods and smooths down his tie. “Somehow,” he starts, “I don’t think that Anne and I will have as much fun as you and Harry but we’ve had these reservations at Rossos booked for a while now.”

“Rossos?” Louis repeats. “ _Very_ fancy, Mr Twist.” She shoots him a wink and not even a moment later, Harry’s mum, Anne, appears. She looks like a goddess, as usual. She’s slipping in her gold evening earrings and gives Louis a smile as she spots her.

“Hello, love,” Anne greets.

“Anne,” Louis starts, a cheeky lilt to her voice already. “When _are_ you going to make me happy and be the woman of my dreams? You look _ravishing_.”

Anne laughs and smooths her hands down her dress. “You’re going to get me in trouble with my fiancé, Louis.”

Louis grins, glancing back at Robin who just looks amused. “Just letting him know that he has competition.”

“And if you weren’t dating my daughter, you would be the first one I called,” Anne replies easily. She kisses Louis on the cheek and picks up a gorgeous clutch bag that matches her dress. “H is in her room listening to music. Can you remind her that Robin and I are going out?”

“Of course,” Louis replies with a nod. She wishes them a good evening and heads up the stairs the moment the front door is locked closed.

She all but jogs up the stairs, coming to a halt outside of Harry’s closed door. She doesn’t even bother to knock, knowing that Harry won’t hear her over the music she has playing semi-loudly. Harry would hear her voice, though, if Louis called out, but she doesn’t bother with that either, especially since they’re alone in the house now.

She puts the two bags she’s holding into the one hand and pushes Harry’s door open with the now empty one. She takes a step in but abruptly comes to a stop when she realises that Harry is _clearly_ not expecting her. 

Harry’s lying on her bed, her eyes closed, and she’s completely naked. Louis can see that her nipples are hard in the slightly cool air of the bedroom. She has the leg closest to Louis lying out flat while the other one is bent at the knee, making it obvious to what she is doing. 

Even from the angle that she’s at, Louis can see just how wet Harry is. It’s captivating. She licks her lips and sets the bags in her hand down on the floor before she reaches behind her and closes the door with a little more force than she intended. It makes enough noise that it startles Harry and she hastily grabs for her spare pillow, pulling it over her body to cover herself up.

“Oops,” Harry says airily as her gaze settles on Louis. She looks somewhat relieved that it’s Louis and not one of her family members that has caught her.

“Hi,” Louis returns. “Having fun?”

Harry grins. “Yeah, I was.”

Louis nods and clasps her hands in front of her as she makes her way to Harry’s bed. The pillow really does little to cover Harry’s body. She can see the curve of Harry’s body where the pillow doesn’t cover her properly. She’s utterly gorgeous. “Would you like a hand?” she asks easily.

Harry’s eyes widen slightly and she nods twice in succession. “Yes,” she breathes. 

Louis kicks off her shoes and climbs onto the bed, crawling over Harry. The pillow is still between them and without removing it, Louis ducks down to give Harry a kiss. Their lips slot together easily, Harry letting out a little sigh when their tongues meet. Louis presses down a little harder against Harry, just to hear the noises she makes.

They haven’t had too many sexual experiences yet. Not when they’re both teenagers still, both living at home and both with _very_ nosy siblings. They’ve only managed to have sex a handful of times so everything is still new and amazing. Louis never wants to lose that feeling. 

The pillow becomes too much of a barrier for Louis so she sits back on her knees a little and looks down at the offending item. She runs a hand over it and shoots Harry a questioning look. 

“Take off your clothes too?” Harry asks, taking her bottom lip between her teeth in a move that sends a jolt through Louis. 

“Alright,” Louis replies. She gets up off the bed and takes her top off in one swift motion. Harry’s gaze moves straight to her chest as Louis’ hands lower to the zipper of her jeans. She shimmies out of them easily, leaving herself in just her underwear. Harry hasn’t stopped staring at her, still worrying her lip between her teeth. Louis takes off her bra first and Harry whines low in the back of her throat. She reaches out, making grabby hands for Louis. Louis smiles and re-joins Harry on the bed, leaving her knickers on for the time being. 

Harry’s hands immediately find Louis’ breasts and she strokes her thumbs over the nipples. They harden under Harry’s touch and she leans down for another kiss, moving the pillow aside as she does. Harry moans into Louis’ mouth as their bare chests come into contact, their boobs squashing together a little. Harry’s very handsy, Louis has come to know. She loves touching Louis whenever and wherever she can. She grabs Louis’ arse over her underwear and squeezes a little, causing Louis to shudder a little from the pressure.

“Cheeky,” Louis says, pulling back from Harry’s lips to trail kisses down her throat. She pushes Harry’s wild, curly hair out of the way and nips at the pulse point on Harry’s neck before sucking a love bite into the same spot. Harry whines and wriggles underneath her as Louis keeps nipping at the over-sensitive skin. 

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry pants, grabbing at Louis’ arse again. 

Louis closes her mouth around one of Harry’s erect nipples in response, causing Harry to arch into the touch. She rolls it with her tongue, feeling it tighten at her actions. She pulls back just enough and blows cold air over it, making Harry whimper. She repeats the action on Harry’s second nipple, cupping her breast as she does. Harry’s panting below her, mumbling incoherently.

“Oh,” Louis starts, “before I forget, your parents have gone out for dinner.”

“Huh?” Harry asks, her eyes glassy and unfocused. 

“Never mind, baby,” Louis responds, dipping her head to kiss Harry again. Harry sighs happily into the kiss and shifts so that her legs are bracketing Louis’ own.

Louis takes the hint and breaks the kiss, pulling back just enough to watch Harry’s face. “Can I touch you?” she asks and Harry nods.

“Please,” she replies. She takes Louis’ hand in her own and brings it to her lips. She slowly sucks on two of Louis’ fingers, wetting them with her saliva. Louis’ mouth drops open and she sucks in air sharply. “There,” Harry mumbles before she kisses Louis again hotly.

Louis loses herself in the kiss for a few long moments before she slips her hand between their bodies, hovering just over Harry’s pussy. Harry is quick to push Louis’ hand between her legs and Louis’ mind snaps to action. She gently parts Harry’s folds and runs her middle finger right over Harry’s clit, making her grip Louis’ hair tightly where her free hand is fisted. 

Their gazes lock as Louis pushes her finger inside of Harry’s wet entrance. Harry’s mouth drops open in a silent moan and Louis stills completely, letting her get used to the feeling. It isn’t long before Harry starts rocking down against Louis’ hand. She takes the hint and slowly starts to thrust her finger in and out of Harry. Her thumb drops down to rub over Harry’s clit and she gasps, her body trembling a little.

“So close,” Harry mumbles, her eyes slowly opening again.

Louis watches Harry’s expression carefully as she fingers her. It’s still so amazing being able to do this, to be able to touch Harry like this after wanting to for so long. She never wants to stop touching Harry, wants to live in these moments forever. 

Harry whines again and slips her hand out of Louis’ hair to grip at the bedcovers below her. She rocks harder into Louis’ hand and Louis speeds up her stroking. She makes sure to pay as much attention to Harry’s clit as she can, knowing that it’s the most sensitive spot to get Harry to orgasm. 

Her entire body tenses a moment later and she’s panting heavily as she comes, her entire body trembling from the force. She wraps her arms around Louis, clinging to her tightly. She tilt her head up and Louis kisses her again, Harry panting into her mouth all the while. Louis kisses Harry hotly, still moving her fingers inside of Harry all the while. After a few long moments, Harry taps Louis’ wrist to get her to stop. Louis carefully removes her hand from between Harry’s legs and looks down at her fingers that are positively soaked in Harry’s come.

She lifts her hand and tentatively licks at one of her fingers. She hears Harry groan below her and she turns her gaze to face Harry as she sucks the tip into her mouth. It tastes different. Nice, even, she thinks. Harry whines and grabs at Louis until Louis is completely on top of her. She snuggles into Louis’ body, wrapping herself around Louis completely.

“I’m going to squash you,” Louis says softly a moment later.

“No, it’s nice,” Harry replies. “I like cuddling you.”

Louis chuckles and shifts off Harry a little so they’re on their sides facing each other. “That was nice,” she says, stroking Harry’s upper arm gently.

Harry smiles. “Yeah,” she agrees. “It was.”

They close the gap between them and kiss again. Harry’s hand trails down Louis’ body until it comes to the elastic of her knickers. She snaps at it, causing Louis to jump a little and she opens her eyes to see Harry grinning cheekily at her.

“Can’t return the favour if these are still on,” she says innocently, blinking up at Louis with her huge, green eyes.

Louis tickles Harry in retaliation and they roll around on the bed together until Harry finally pins Louis down and helps her shimmy out of her knickers. She has Harry’s hand between her legs before she knows it and she’s rocking down into her touch, wishing that these moments would definitely never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 5 of mine for [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
